When strangers collide
by Skyangel234
Summary: when Anastasia S. meets Christian G at a hotel, and they have an instant connection, its a match made in heaven. This is a story about two people that are destined to be together and fight the universe to keep their love strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, I am not a writer, but I wanted to try. please be easy on me. the story starts off slow but it will increase over time, and be patient with me. I have vision. and please please review, I would love to hear what you guys think.**

As Ana walked through the lobby of the Grand West Hotel in Miami, she couldn't help but smile at how her life was going right now, she had the perfect job,her dream apartment with her best friend Kate and a Mercedes-Benz the car of her dreams.

She went to take α seat on one of the soft, white seats opposite reception as Kate checked them into their rooms. Ana sat thinking about how she sometimes wished she had α boyfriend, someone to share her happiness with.

"All done" Kate beamed as she stood next to Ana pulling her back into reality.  
"What are we waiting for let's go change and head up to the pool."Ana said as she jumped from her seat. Kate looked at her with α wicked smile."I was kinda hopping that we would go shopping first, ί need something sexy to where by the pool" Kate practically whispered the last part, because of the amount of clothes that she has. Ana managed to grumble out the words "fine". Ana hated shopping , not because she did not have money to buy anything, her father was the CEO of α publishing company, and she had her trust fund which she refused to use , because she wanted to make it on her own, she just found shopping α waste of time.

As the elevator doors to the lobby opened and Ana looked up, she was met by the most gorgeous pair of grey eyes she had ever seen,as her eyes scanned this grey-eyed beauty, with his copper hair and grey suit with α white shirt , the first two buttons un-done, she gasped as he walked past her and entered the elevator.

Kate not noticing the man as she was digging for her phone in her purse ,pulled Ana's arm out of the hotel doors, and the girls started their shopping spree.

Two hours of nothing but watching kate try on bikinis Ana's mind cant help but wonder to the god of a man she saw earlier, she seemed to get a weird feeling every time she pictured those grey eyes. "so what do you think" Kate asks while modelling around in a black and gold two piece. "you look amazing, just as hot as you looked in the last fifty. Now can we please go to the pool, im starving and I need to get drunk NOW!" Ana replied while waking up and pulling Kate to the dressing room. "fine let me just pay for this" Kate said while taking her card out of her purse.

Finally on the way back to the hotel the girls decide to go change and run straight to the pool before they get distracted by anything else. Upon walking on to the roof where the pool is located Kate said she will get the drinks and food. "hurry!" Ana shouted over her shoulder to Kate as she walked towards the loungers, but before she could turn around she walked into something hard and almost falling over, when she feels the strongest pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up before she falls. "im so sorry" she says while trying to realise what just happened. "I should be the one apologising Miss, I was to preoccupied eith my phone" Ana looks up to be met with pair of grey eyes she saw before, she gasps as she smells the fragrance of his body. Before Ana can say anything else she notices that the grey eyed beauty is walking very fast with her still in his arms.

"excuse me" Ana says trying to get his attention, but he does not say anything. As they get to the back of the building he puts her down and lowers his mouth to hers and kisses her with everything he has their tongues connecting and moulding into one. "im sorry , I had to do that ever since I saw you get off the elevator" he says while watching her every move. "uh…hi….uhm….who are you?" Ana stutters. "im Christian, Christian Grey". "Anastasia Steele, but please call me Ana" she responds not taking her eyes off him in case its all a dream.

Christian interrupts the silence by saying "I could not keep my mind off of you, I seem to be drawn to you, and that should not happen, im not good for you walk away now" Ana responds with a serious look on her face" you carry me to the back of a hotel kiss me, and expect me to just forget you?"

"Yes" Christian says in almost a whisper. Ana is biting down on her lip tyring to this of what to say when she is interrupted by his sexy voice again "please don't bite your lip, it makes me want to take you in my arms and just suck it." Ana slowly releases when she suddenly hears Kate voice calling her name, when she turns to say that's her friend Christian is gone. "Kate im here" Ana calls trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

"For fucks sake Ana! You gave me a fucking heart attack! I thought something happened to you. Why are you here?" Ana thinking of whether or not to tell her friend the truth she simply just says "sorry, I wanted to go exploring." As Kate takes her friend in for a hug she says "God Steel, never do that again". The girls turn around and head back to the pool, with Ana still in a trance with the mysterious .


	2. Chapter 2

**wow... I never thought the story would become so popular.. thank you so much for your support. I will try and update a new chapter every night but school gets in the way so if it does not come during the week, know it will come over the weekend. and please review! I love reading them**

The girls decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in the suite; relaxing, eating and getting ready to hit New York in the evening. Ana stepped out of the bathroom wearing a strapless black bandage dress that stopped at her thigh, with black Louboutin peep toe 'stripper heels' as she calls them, her hair in loose curls and light make-up. "you look hot" Kate says eyeing her up and down.

"so do you, is it time to leave yet?" Kate just simply nods her reply as they head out towards the car waiting for them. During the whole car ride Ana couldn't stop thing about Christian, and wishes that she could just talk to him.

As the car stops in front of 'Blur' night club, the girls jump out and head straight to the bar, with drinks in hand they make there way to the table and sit down. Kate is scanning the room, when suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder, she quickly turns around to see a tall , handsome blonde behind her.

"hi im Elliot" the blonde man offers his hand and Kate shakes it.

"Kate" smiling at the man before her. "care to dance?" she asks looking towards the crouded dance floor. Elliot offers his hand for her to stand up. Realising that Ana is there, she turns and asks "will you be okay for a little bit?"

"yeah, not a problem, take your time." Ana is moving her head and tapping her fingers against the glass when Christian comes to sit in the open seat.

Not saying anything he signals the waitress and orders. He then turns to Ana and says "a girl like you shouldn't be left alone"

"not that its any of your business im here with a friend. Why are you here?"

"the last time I checked your friend was dancing with my brother" he nods towards the dance floor.

Taking a sip of her drink she looks up to him and asks" why are you here, didn't you say that you are not good for me?"

"im here for a night out with my brother, how was I supposed to know you would be here too?" he calmly responds. His expression darkening " Anastasia after I kissed you today, I just wanted to be with you when you are around me it feels like im alive again, im drawn to everything about you." He pauses to take in her expression, not knowing is she is shocked or scared he continues "and I know you feel the same way about me."

Ana staring at this man that she just met today, with her mouth open she finds the courage to respond " I couldn't get you off my mind today"

With a small smile playing on his lips he asks "would you like to go back to my room to talk in private?"

With just a nod, Christian wakes up and whispers something in his brothers ear, when returning to Ana he looks to her and says "time to go."

Ana nervously walking out the door she turns to Christian and asks "what about Kate?"

"I told my brother to make sure she gets back safe" he replies while climbing into the black SUV that was waiting for them.

Once back at the hotel the pair make there way across the lobby to the elevator, once inside the two feel the electricity ignite between them in the small space, with one swift movement "fuck the paper work!" Christian exclaims while pinning Ana to the side of the elevator and holding her wrists above her head he kisses her with passion. When the ping of the elevator, Christian releases her and leads her into his room.

Ana trying to get her breathing normal, walks in and heads straight to the couch worried that her knees will give in any minute. "What was that?" she nervously asks

"did you not enjoy it?" he responds with a sly smile. With his expression once again darkening "Ana I need to tell you something before we go any further" ana nods and waits for Christian continue. "do you know anything about BDSM relationships?"

With a nervous nod "yes, my brother was involved in them"

"well atleast you know about them, well I am a dominant and for the last 4 years I have been contracting subs for 3 months at atime and as soon as they would ask for more then sex I would terminate their contracts"

"okay, but why are you telling me this?" Ana asks with a shocked look.

"because Ana, I want more with you, from the first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. Spend the night with me and I will explain everything"

All Ana can manage is a nod. And with that he stands up and leads Ana to his bedroom…


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long to come out :( school is really hectic right now. please bare with me during this story, I promise you it will be worth it if you just wait.**

**thank you for all the support and please review.**

Christian is now sitting up against the headboard with Ana sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Ana would you please tell me about your brother?" Christian asks while sitting up and crossing his legs.

She then nods and responds "well we only found out two years ago, when he died. His name was Riley, when my dad died my brother was 15 and he took it pretty bad, his grades started slipping, and he started not to give a fuck about anything or anyone, and suddenly one day he came home with this giant smile on his face, we thought he was starting to get over it, he use to tell us that he was going out with friends and that we shouldn't wait up. We didn't mind, as long as he was happy. One day his sub came knocking on our door looking for him and I answered she looked dirty and frail, her name was Victoria. She had asked me where my brother was, and when I said I did not know she said that master needed her, master needed to be with her, at this point my brother drove in and Victoria just looked down, this is when we found out that he had been involved in BDSM."

"how did your brother die?"

With tears in her eyes Ana responds "he was at a bar one night and there was a shooting, and in his effort to escape he was shot."

Christian is now pulling her close to him, to comfort her. "ssshhh Anastasia, please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand "Christian are you involved in BDSM?"

With a deep sigh he says "yes."

Ana is trying to break away from his tight hold, but she is fighting a losing battle, he just keeps pulling her closer.

"Anastasia just wait and listen to me please." With a deep breath he starts" I was 15 when Elana Licoln started to use me as her sub she is my mothers friend, I kept on getting into trouble and into fights when over the summer her husband asked me to come and clean up his back yard, while I was doing it one day she came outside and spanked me then kissed me…. She then took me into her playroom and continued to whip me then kiss me … everyday after school I would go to her house and she would first beat me then fuck me, I was a 15 year old boy with a constant hard on, she introduced me to BDSM. This continued for 5 years when I finally realised that I didn't want to be with her anymore, we are still friends."

Ana is trying to mend her broken heart" Christian she is a pedophile!"

"Ana she helped me, she kept me in line."

"no she did not ! she abused you!"," Do you want me to be a sub?"

Christian suddenly releases and jumps up "fuck no Ana, I want more with you, ever since I laid eyes on you ive wanted more, I want a family with you, I want to grow old and have grey hair with you, I want forever with you Anastasia… will you marry me?"

With a confused look" are you fucking mad? , I just met you and your asking me to marry you!"

Christian walks over to the bed and sits down next to her "yes, I need you to be mine, I need all of you to ne mine. You don't know how badly I wanna fuck you right now."

Ana slowly starts to climb Christian and straddles him "well Mr. Grey I don't see anybody stopping you."

With that Christian flips Ana on her back and makes quick work of removing his clothes then going over to her and removing her blouse, he starts sucking and nipping on her right nipple wile massaging her left. Ana lets out a moan, Christian then pops her button and in one swift move removes her thong and jeans quickly slipping his hand into her he smiles and says "you are so fucking wet baby, so fucking wet." With Christian gets himself into position and is about to enter her when ana screams "im a Virgin"

"FUCK!" he exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

_**since I made you guys wait so long, here is a very long chapter to keep you guys happy for a while. thank you so much for all the support and reviews please keep them coming, I love reading them. and a special thank you to a good friend AngelicDemon for your help and support. this is my first lemon scene, so please don't be brutal. and about the cliff hanger on the previous chapter, I have to leave you wanting more.i am going to be switching between Christian, Ana and 3rd party POV's so pay attention. just let me know if I should stop.**_

"Is there a problem with me being a virgin Christian?" Ana quietly asks while slipping back into her clothes.

Putting his shirt back on "fuck yes" he growls.

Ana is taken aback by the aggression in his voice and the tears have started to show in her eyes.

Walking back to hold her he says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that you are so innocent, and you were going to let me fuck you?"

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand "well, yes. I want you Christian Grey."

In one swift movement Christian has Ana pinned to the bed with his hips, she could feel his erection pushing into her hip, he had both of her hands in one of his and pushed them above her head, "oh Ana what you do to me." With that his lips were pressed against hers parting her lips, searching for her tongue, just as quick as the kiss started, it ended. Looking down into her eyes he seductively says "I need to be in you, but im not going to fuck you, im going to make sweet love to you."

he is kissing me hard and fast, I so need to be close to him. He steps back and quickly pulls off his shirt, shoes, socks and trousers, my eyes widen as they rest on his chest look up at him searching for an answer.

"Not now baby" he smiles shaking his head, "We can talk later" my face softens, the fire returns to my eyes as i notice the rest of him just in his boxers. He close the distance between us pulling her into me, his lips claim mine, my hands roam her back, he unhooks my bra and with our lips still battling he pulls it free from my arms where it meets my clothes on the floor.

he pulls my lips from mine and drops to his knees, my hands falling free, I look into his hot hooded eyes and he slowly slides his hands up the back of her fabulously soft silky legs. my eyes close, as I suck on my bottom lip, her breathing is deep and wanting, his hands reach her cheeks and he slide them up the back of her very small, very sexy shorts. Still watching her face he trails his nose up the inside of her thigh enjoying the feel of her soft warm skin, he reaches the top of her thigh and runs his nose up her panties inhaling deeply, her eyes shoot open and she gasps gripping his head with both her hands her fingers roaming his scalp. his eyes roll momentarily, then he holds her eye as I grasp her panties in my teeth and start to pull and as my hands run back down her cheeks, I take her underwear with me.

Oh God she smells enticing, her response is felt right through me, I so need to be inside her but I can't rush this. As my head reaches her knees, my hands continue the journey alone. As my hands reach her ankles I lift her feet to remove her shoes at the same time. Never breaking eye contact I stand and slowly pull off my shorts, I see her hands twitch, oh, she wants to touch me, I want her to but... I sweep her up in my arms reveling in her now naked body, she's perfect. I lay her gently on the bed and climb on laying beside her, I cup her sweet face with my hand,

"You can touch my head and anything below my waist" I smile my eyes widen as I see her flush, she licks her lips so I know she has been fighting her urges too... Oh yes please Ana touch me... Squeeze me... Grip me... Oh Ana...

"I kiss her deeply, pulling her close, her warm naked body heating mine. I pull away slowly I need to look at her, her eyes open slowly and her small smile beams, her eyes are hooded and she is trying so hard to keep still. I smile to myself, she is so ready, so wanting this... God she's amazing and I haven't even touched her yet. I revel in the effect I have on her, how much she wants me, I run my fingers through her soft hair, and start to let my fingers explore. Starting at her hip, I trail my fingers slowly over her stomach, up her arm to her neck.

"I'm just going to move my arm" she whispers her voice low and wanting, her eyes are bright her breathing is labored, she is totally excited by her need and anticipation. She threads her arm under my side and places her hand on the back of my head, fingers fanning out trough my hair, her other hand touches my face, "Is this okay?" she asks, god yes Ana, it feels wonderful, I nod, my heart ablaze with need for her... I'm going to make this so good... She deserves this to be mind blowing... It's going to be so good, she isn't ever going to want to stop... Never going to want to leave... Ever.

This feels so different. This isn't about fucking hard or sex for sex sake. This is about a connection to every inch of her, every cell in her body. I want her to remember my touch on her... For both of us this is special. I have never been this close to a person before, ever. We have no rules, no restraints, just total trust. I need this... I want to be wrapped in her heat... Bathe in it... I want to make her scream... Moan... Call out my name... I want to be buried inside her. I want to complete are connection.

I look her up and down from head to toe, my fingers trailing patterns along her body she's beautiful... Such perfect flawless skin. I want to touch every inch of her but she would come like a firecracker in a second with some of my tricks, god what my tongue alone could do to her, but we need this slow... I need this slow.

I just let my hands travel slowly over her body... God the silkiness of her thigh... The curve of her hip... The feel of her skin... The arch of her neck. My nose nuzzels into her neck, I nip gently testing her response to me... Oh she's amazing. I feel the shiver run through her and her breathing deepens and god I want this so much... To feel her... My hand starts to travel down her neck trailing softly to her soft breasts, I hear a small moan and feel her breast tighten as my thumb gently brushes her pert nipple, her breasts are pert and soft and fit my hand perfectly. Her back arches off the bed as I increase the pressure on her breast, I lick and blow gently on her other breast paying attention to her elongating nipple. Her moans reach me, I sigh deeply, oh this is heaven, the slightest touch has her reeling how could she possibly be for me... She's perfect.

My lips find hers and my hand slowly travels from her chest down her toned body to her hip, I pull her towards me, bringing her knee up to my hip and slowly grind into her allowing myself some comfort from her warmth, she moans deeply and her hands start to roam my scalp, I roll on top of her positioning myself between her legs, I rise up onto my knees, I need to feel her, taste her.

Sitting between her thighs I let my fingers trace up her legs, until my hands are on her hips, I pull her forwards and upwards to meet my descending mouth, I hear her moan... I can smell her arousal... She's intoxicating. I slowly tease my tongue through her pubic hair till I find my goal and I revel in her hot sweet flesh, she tastes amazing... Feels amazing. My tongue is swirling around and around, teasing, tasting, testing her, god I'm going to explode, her response to me is consuming. Her body bucks her groans grow deeper her fingers fist in my hair, god I'm fit to burst, her response to me fueling my need to be inside her, I must slow down I want her first orgasm to be with all of me. I pull back allowing her to calm gently kissing the inside of her thighs, her thighs close around my head instinctively wantonly, she's gasping looking at me with unfocused eyes.

I crawl up her body slowly as she writhes underneath me her hands now gripping the sheets, is it so she won't touch me? I want her to... Need her to. I just can't say the words.

I nip and kiss my way back up her enticing warm body, I'm painfully hard with need for her, she hasn't even touched me and I could come quite happily now, she confounds me in every way. How in the hell has she not done this before? But god I'm so glad she hasn't, I'm lost completely under her spell, is she really meant for me? When I reach her face I look deep into her eyes before I kiss her, god this woman consumes me. I need to be inside her, make her mine totally, give myself to her like I have never done before.

My hand slowly starts to travel down to her hot wanting sex, I hold her, feeling her heat in my palm my index finger slowly starts to circle round her sex, fuck she's soaking, so responsive. I slowly push my index finger inside her, as her warmth expands I groan... God she's so tight. I move my finger in and out slowly, stretching her, preparing her for me, I press my thumb to her clitoris and feel the spasm hit her... God this will be over too soon if I'm not careful, I want this to be so good for her, I slow the movement down to release the pressure, just gently stroking.

As she lays on the bed gazing up at me, I'm stunned for a second by her beauty, her hair is fanned out over the pillow her face and body are flushed with her arousal, she's panting eyes wide lips parted, her tongue darts in and out keeping her lips moist, her long legs eagerly parted, waiting for me, her hands still grip the sheets. I can't wait any longer I need to be inside her... Make her mine completely. I lean over to the bedside draw and I pull out a condom her eyes are fascinated as she watches me roll it on, her eyes widen slightly scared, she bites that glorious lip.

"It's ok baby we will take it slow, I promise I won't hurt you" my soft voice reassures,

She nods licking her lips and I notice she involuntarily moves her hips. God she so wants this... I lean over her kissing her soft stomach kissing and nipping upwards to her breasts, taking a nipple in my mouth I tease it with my tongue while sucking gently, her moan vibrates right through me, I lower my hips till I'm between her open warm thighs.

"Bring your knees up baby" I whisper, into her neck, she moves slowly and I feel her warm thighs meet and grip my hips, I hover over her and feel her tilt her pelvis up to meet me, my mouth travels up her neck, I look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Oh yes Christian... Make love to me... I need to feel you... I. ..." God, thank you Ana.

Kissing her deeply I position myself over her warm wet center and slowly start to rub the tip of my throbbing cock up and down her core, I feel her moan as I slowly, gently, push my way inside her. I ease my way in, pulling back and forth easing in further with each slow movement, I feel her warmth ensnare me with every inch she claims. I kiss her slowly sensually as I bury myself inside her fully, I feel her stretch and succumb to all of me. I stay still allowing her to adjust and just revel in the contact, I take her long moan with my kiss and relish her reaction to me. She feels like heaven on earth, I want to move, need to move, she is so tight it's almost painful.

I start to move slowly in out, oh she feels glorious, so warm, so wet, so responsive, I look at her as I increase my rhythm, wary of hurting her, I read her reaction to me, and smile as I notice her mouth is limp her eyes are wide and rolling, her neck is arched, as she starts to pant I kiss her slender neck, she groans deeply "Oh Christian faster... Please faster" oh no... No baby, I need this slow, need to feel you, need you to feel me, I slow down. I cover her completely our legs entwined, chest to chest, arms entwined above our heads, I need this slow, deep, unrushed. I need to feel her, hold contact with her, skin on skin from head to toe. I feel the heat from her reach me deep inside warming my every cell. "Oh Ana..."

She's so soft, so warm, so safe.

I feel her need for me and smile to myself, I won't torture her any longer we have so much time for that. I start to move and as my pace increased so does her breathing, her body is responding to me, her orgasm is building, I feel her legs tense, her hands fist in my hair, I see her eyes rolling half closed and I can't hold off any longer, I nuzzle her ear my voice vibrates up her neck.

"Come for me Ana" and she deeply groans my name,

"Oh Chrisitan"

Her body takes over as her legs tense further, I feel her clenching and throbbing deep inside as her orgasm overtakes her and grips me.

"Oh Ana"

I explode lost in the intoxication of her, the feel of her, the need for her, we ride out our orgasms together, I rest on top of her reveling in her warmth. As our breathing slows, and reason returns, I lean up to look at her, her eyes are lost to the feelings she has just enjoyed... Her face is flushed, she has a smile to her lips... God she's beautiful.

Sliding out of Ana, Christian rolls over to his side of the bed and pulls her close her back to his front, I love you Ana Steel and he kisses her head and they both drift off to sleep. Being the happiest that they have ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been a while, but its been really hard to writ are romance when you are going through heartache, I apologize, please stick with me, I will be going somewhere with this story, and please, please review, I love reading them. thank you.**

My eyes open to a small light coming through the window, I try to turn, but suddenly realise that Christian is wrapped around me, then all the memories start filtering back, and I am deliciously sore...everywhere. I turn to the alarm clock and see that it is only 3am. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

"Good morning beautiful" i'm greeted by a beautiful pair of grey eyes.

I could get use to waking up like this.

"good morning handsome"

"how are you feeling?" he is serious all of a sudden

with a smile on my face I reply "a little bit sore, but really, really good." I kiss him to reassure him.

"might I say that you look absolutely delectable in my bed" he makes quick work of pulling the sheet off me and hovering over me.

I don't know where the courage came from, but before I realise it the words are out "fuck me Christian"

he smirks "we aim to please miss Steele"

and with that he slams into me, I can feel ever inch of him, as he pounds into me.

"Harder, Faster!" I scream, and he picks up his pace, I can feel myself building and I move my hips to meet him thrust for thrust, as he pounds me his hand slips to my sex and he starts circling my clitoris.

"come for me Anastasia" his words are my undoing as my orgasm ripples though me, I feel Christian Stiffen and I feel him pour into me.

"Beautiful" is his only word as he slides out of me.

I never want to get out of this bed, I have the most beautiful man next to me, giving me mind blowing orgasms, what reason do I have to get out of bed...

"move in with me?" his words drag me out of my thoughts.

"what?" I turn to look at him.

"Anastasia Steele ever since I saw you come out of the elevator, I haven't stopped thinking about you, and I cant imagine my life with out you. I love you, please move in with me"

im doing all I can to control my tears that are forming, I smile at him and nod.

"I love you too Christian Grey, now make love to me."

"you are insatiable" he laughs and his mouth crashes onto mine, while I feel him slide into me again.


End file.
